This invention relates to the field of coating compositions and, more particularly, to a two-component system which can be combined to provide a reactive mixture useful as a roofing composition or floor coating.
A basic, but often elusive, requirement of roofing compositions is imperviousness to moisture. To provide satisfactory long-term protection of the roofing structure and the building beneath it, a roofing composition should seal the roof to afford continuing protection against penetration by moisture. Since the roof itself is not always free of depressions nor adequately drained, a particularly important feature is resistance of the roofing composition to penetration by ponded water. A further important characteristic is resistance to penetration by water vapor.
In order to remain leakproof over an extended service life, a roofing composition must remain flexible over wide temperature ranges so as to avoid cracking or separating from structural members against which it is sealed. The composition must also possess adequate thermal stability and, in particular, should be free of any tendency for oils contained therein to bleed out and saturate roof paper or felting. Resistance to oxidation is another significant requirement if a roofing composition is to serve effectively over an extended period of time.
Conventional bituminous roofing compositions are known to provide reasonably satisfactory service over a period of several years but do not always provide the desired combination of moisture resistance, leakproofness and longevity.